When boiling wort, the wort is brought to boiling as is known. In this process, in recent times systems have become known (see Brauwelt, Issue 30/03, pp. 948) in which the wort is pumped by an inner boiler, through the center of which is fed a pipe at whose upper end a wort distributor screen is disposed. The wort distributor screen is formed in such a way that it delivers the wort into the interior in a thin layer through a circumferential slot, the width of which can be adjusted.
Because the width of the slot can be adjusted, it is possible to influence the surface of the wort film that is generated and also the circulation rate.
It turns out that gentle boiling can be achieved with such a system.
The boiled wort is then fed out of the copper and into the whirlpool, where the sludge separation takes place. From there, the wort then reaches the plate cooler.
In order to be able to remove substances, such as free dimethylsulfide (DMS), for example, that arise on the whirlpool and that may interfere with the beer quality, it is also known to arrange an evaporator, for example, in the form of a vacuum evaporator, between the whirlpool and the plate cooler. This, however, requires a corresponding apparatus-based expenditure and increases the total costs for the system.